helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
℃OMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION
|type = Album |typedescriptor = Best |artist = ℃-ute |japanese = |released = May 3, 2017 |Last = ℃maj9 9th Studio Album (2016) |Chronology1 = ℃-ute Video Collections Chronology |Last1 = Music V Tokushuu ⑤ ~Cutie Visual~ 6th Video Collection (2015) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+BD |recorded = 2006–2017 |label = |Single1 = Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! |Single2 = Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP! |Single3 = Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ |Single4 = To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises }} ℃OMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION is the third compilation and final album by ℃-ute. It was released on May 3, 2017 in 3 editions: 1 regular and 2 limited. All editions come with 3 CDs. The Regular Edition includes with 3 bonus CDs containing a Coupling Collection + Rare Track Collection (カップリング集＋レアトラック集). Limited Edition A comes with a Blu-ray of the ℃-ute Special Live 2017 ~℃ocktail in ℃OTTON CLUB~ recorded on Febuary 9, 2017, while Limited Edition B comes with a Blu-ray containing a music video collection. The limited editions come with an event lottery serial number card. Tracklist CDs Disc 1= #Massara Blue Jeans #Soku Dakishimete #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite #Wakkyanai (Z) #Sakura Chirari #Meguru Koi no Kisetsu #Tokaikko Junjou #LALALA Shiawase no Uta #Namida no Iro #Edo no Temari Uta II #FOREVER LOVE #Bye Bye Bye! #Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu #EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! #SHOCK! #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ #Dance de Bakoon! #Aitai Lonely Christmas |-|Disc 2= #Kiss me Aishiteru #Momoiro Sparkling #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Kono Machi #Crazy Kanzen na Otona #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita #Love take it all #The Power #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) #I miss you #THE FUTURE |-|Disc 3= #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ #Gamusha LIFE #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare #Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ #Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! #Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? #Summer Wind #Jinsei wa STEP! #Mugen Climax #Ai wa Maru de Seidenki #Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ #To Tomorrow #Final Squall #The Curtain Rises Regular Edition Bonus CDs Disc 4= ;Coupling Collection #JUMP #Bishoujo Shinri #Shiritsu Kyougaku #Saikoukyuu no Enjoy GIRLS #Darling no I LOVE YOU #"Wasuretakunai Natsu" #Seventeen VOW #Go Go Go! #"Zansho Omimai Moushiagemasu." #Amai Wana #Ikiyouze! #Tachi Agare Otome Tachi #Kore Ijou Kirawaretakunai no #Seishun! Mugen Power |-|Disc 5= ;Coupling Collection #Hatachi Mae no Onna no Ko #FARAWAY #Idai na Chikara wo! #"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" #Kanashiki Heaven #Saikou Music #Ame - Yajima Maimi #Hae Otoko #The ☆ Treasure Box #Chikyuu kara no Sanjuso - Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato #Watashi wa Tensai - Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai #Dare ni mo Naisho no Koishiteiru no #Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde #Please, love me more! #Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu |-|Disc 6= ;Rare Tracks Collection #Yuki ga Chirari (雪がチラリ; The Snow is Scattering) (Original version of "Sakura Chirari") #Come Together (℃-ute Ver.) #Juliet Juliet (ジュリエット ジュリエット) (Original version of "Namida no Iro") #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Winter Ver.) #Koero! Rakuten Eagles #Kirai de Kirai de Kirai #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) - Berryz Koubou x ℃-ute #Gamusha LIFE (Acoustic Ver.) #Neruko wa Cute (Song from the stage play Neruko wa ℃-ute) #Samurai ☆ Baby (Song from the stage play Keitai Shosetsuka) #Atarumo Hakke!? (Song from the stage play Atarumo Hakke!?) #Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti (Song from the musical Akuma no Tsubuyaki) #Yume (夢; Dream) (New track) #RIN (凜; Dignified) (New track) #Zenbu Owatta Kaerimichi (全部終わった帰り道; It All Ends on the Way Back) (New track) Limited Edition Blu-rays Limited Edition A= ;℃-ute Special Live 2017 ~℃ocktail in ℃OTTON CLUB~ (2017/2/9 Recording) #OPENING #Mugen Climax #MC #Otoko to Onna to Forever #Jinsei wa STEP! #MC #Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde #Hare no Platinum Doori - Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai #FARAWAY #I miss you #MC #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #Chikyuu Kara no Sanjuso - Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato #MC #Wakkyanai (Z) #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko #MC #Final Squall #LALALA Shiawase no Uta #Dance de Bakoon! #MC【ENCORE】 #Ai wa Maru de Seidenki【ENCORE】 |-|Limited Edition B= ;Music Video Clips #Massara Blue Jeans #Soku Dakishimete #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite #Wakkyanai (Z) #Sakura Chirari #Meguru Koi no Kisetsu #Tokaikko Junjou #LALALA Shiawase no Uta #Namida no Iro #Edo no Temari Uta II #FOREVER LOVE #Bye Bye Bye! #Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu #EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! #SHOCK! #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ #Dance de Bakoon! #Aitai Lonely Christmas #Kiss me Aishiteru #Momoiro Sparkling #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Kono Machi #Crazy Kanzen na Otona #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita #Love take it all #The Power #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) #I miss you #THE FUTURE #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ #Gamusha LIFE #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare #Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ #Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! #Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? #Summer Wind #Jinsei wa STEP! #Mugen Climax #Ai wa Maru de Seidenki #Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ #To Tomorrow #Final Squall #The Curtain Rises Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Murakami Megumi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna Album Information ;Yuki ga Chirari *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi ;Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Winter Ver.) *Arrangement: Uesugi Hiroshi ;Juliet Juliet *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Fujisawa Yoshimasa ;Neruko wa Cute *Lyrics: Shioda Taizo *Composition: *Arrangement: Ichikawa Jun ;Gamusha LIFE (Acoustic Ver.) *Arrangement: Kawai Eiji ;Samurai☆Baby *Lyrics: Ota Yoshinari *Composition and Arrangement: Taisei ;Atarumo Hakke!? *Lyrics: Kawahara Maki *Composition and Arrangement: Taisei ;Yume *Lyrics and Composition: Tsuno Maisa *Arrangement: Sasaki Takayuki *Dance Choreography: MASAO ;RIN *Lyrics: Rihi *Composition: Okuwaki Tatsuya *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke *Dance Choreography: MASAO ;Zenbu Owatta Kaerimichi *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru Concert Performances ;Juliet Juliet *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ ;Yume *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~Iwai! ℃-ute Kessei 12 Shuunen!!!!!~ *Yajima Maimi Solo LIVE 2018 ~Yajimans Dai Shuugou!~ - Yajima Maimi ;RIN *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings *'Total Reported Sales:' 21,518* Billboard Japan Top Album Sales ;Weekly Rankings Total reported sales: 17,096* Trivia *"Juliet Juliet" is the original version of "Namida no Iro". The song received an overhaul in lyrics and dance, and was released as "Namida no Iro" at the last second. An updated version of "Juliet Juliet" was performed for the first time during the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ using the same backing track as the 2012 Shinsei Naru Ver. of "Namida no Iro". The original recording, with the same music track as the original "Namida no Iro" single, was released on the ℃OMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2017 Albums Category:C-ute Albums Category:Last Album Category:Best Albums Category:2017 Blu-rays Category:C-ute Blu-rays Category:C-ute Video Collections Category:English Name Album Category:8 Members Line-Up